Efigie
} |info = *Chroma sheds his outer pelt, imbuing it with elemental energy to sprout wings and converting it into a stationary floating sentry with 1000 / 2000 / 4000 / 8000 Salud. The sentry will attack all enemies within 20 meters with a continuous stream of elemental energy, dealing 100 / 200 / 300 / 400 , , , or damage per tick. The sentry is capable of unleashing a radial attack that inflicts 200 , , , or damage to enemies within 5''' meters. The sentry can also unleash a radial roar to temporarily stun enemies within '''30 meters. **Sentry Salud and continuous damage are affected by Fuerza de habilidades, while the radial attack damage is not. **Effigy's elemental breath attack does 5''' ticks of damage within '''1 second making the base damage per second 2000. **Damage type is based on Chroma's current elemental alignment, determined by Chroma's energy color. **Enemies affected by the close-range radial attack are ragdolled. **Sentry attack range, stun radius, and knockback radius are not affected by Rango de habilidades. *Enemies killed by the sentry have a 15% / 30% / 45% / 60% chance to yield 25% / 50% / 75% / 100% additional Créditos. **Credit chance and credit bonus are not affected by Fuerza de habilidades. *While Effigy is active, Chroma can fight in his lightened form, gaining 20% movement speed but with a 50% armor reduction. **Speed bonus and armor reduction are not affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **The armor reduction is a multiplicative penalty that's applied to Chroma's total armor (e.g., with a maxed Fibra de acero and Intensificar, Chroma with Armadura de vejación at full capacity will have his armor lowered to (1 + 1.1) 3.5 1.3 0.5 1672.125}} when Effigy is activated). *Effigy drains 10 energy per second while active, and will deactivate if Chroma runs out of energy, sentry Salud is depleted, or if manually deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades, and the channeling energy cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades and Duración de habilidades. **Chroma cannot gain energy from Restaurador de energía de escuadróns or Sifón de energía for the duration of the ability. However, Chroma can still replenish energy using Energy Orbs, Ira, Vampiro de energía, and while in the Grieta due to Limbo's powers. **Chroma is also immune to Eximus Energy Drains while Effigy is being channeled. *When deactivated, Chroma can teleport his pelt from anywhere onto himself. This will stop movement and interrupt any action Chroma is doing, such as reloading, leaving a player vulnerable. **When deactivated while sliding, Chroma's pelt will be reapplied to him without triggering the animation, even if the player immediately cancels his slide. **Effigy cannot be activated while in the air, but can be deactivated at any time. *Both the initial cast and the return of Chroma's pelt will cease any actions as they are a two-handed ability. |augment= |tips = *The sentry usually unleashes its roar a few seconds after deploying. This allows you to quickly deploy the sentry for a temporary stun to all nearby enemies. *The pelt can be Banished, preventing damage from non-banished enemies while still being able to damage all enemies normally. *The pelt gains shields from the Shield Osprey Eximus Specter. |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduces channeling cost to ~'3.546' energy per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 12.5 and channeling cost to 2.5 energy per second. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces damage to 160 per tick and Salud to 3200. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases damage to 1196 per tick and Salud to 23920. **Increases activation cost to 77.5 energy and channeling cost to 17.5 energy per second. |bugs = }} Véase También * Chroma en:Effigy Categoría:Chroma